Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to internals useful for minimizing bubble size in a bubbling fluidized bed reactor. One use for the invention is in an apparatus and method for producing trichlorosilane in which metallurgical grade silicon powder is reacted with hydrogen chloride gas while being fluidized by the hydrogen chloride gas, thereby producing trichlorosilane.
Description of Related Art
Trichlorosilane (SiHCl3) used as a raw material for producing high purity silicon may be produced by reacting metallurgical grade silicon powder of about 98% purity and hydrogen chloride gas.
The apparatus for producing trichlorosilane includes a reactor, a raw material supply device for supplying Me-Si to the reactor, and a gas introduction device for introducing hydrogen chloride gas. In the apparatus, the Me-Si inside the reactor is reacted with hydrogen chloride gas while being fluidized with the hydrogen chloride gas, and the generated gas containing trichlorosilane is discharged from the upper part of the reactor. Conventionally, a heat transfer tube extending in the reactor through which a heating medium is heated in a tortuous path is provided inside the reactor. Also conventionally, internals or more specifically gas flow controlling members, shaped as tubes or rods, extend at least part of the length of the reactor so the growth of bubbles of the ascending gas is suppressed.